


Smile[Reddie]

by Lyshiab



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyshiab/pseuds/Lyshiab
Summary: Stylist; a person whose job is to arrange and coordinate food, clothes, etc. in a stylish and attractive way in photographs or films.In which Richie is a model for an LGBT+ magazine where Eddie works as a stylist.————Stenbrough Pose is the first book and Smile is the second bookI’m currently working on both books





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eddie slaked on the breaks and honked his horn.

”Watch where you’re going, jackass!” he exclaimed angrily. A big SUV just cut him off and almost caused an accident. Eddie heart was pounding as he shook his head.

Driving to work was never fun. The highway he had to take was full of dumbasses and there was always traffic on the way home. Now that Eddie thought about it, driving in general was never fun. The rest of the trip to work wasn’t very pleasant either. More people cutting him off and driving in the wrong lane, and there was 5 minute slow down due to an accident on the road. It was a particularly bad start to the day for Eddie. He hopped he could control his bad attitude during the shoot.

Eddie was beyond relieved when he arrived at work. Spectrum Magazine. Spectrum was a magazine by and for LGBT+ people. Everybody working at the magazine and featured was LGBT+, and the magazine discussed various LGBT+ issues and topics. Eddie thought it was great. Eddie worked as a stylist for photoshoots. He was particularly good at finding outfits  that suited a person perfectly, so the job was a good one for him.

They had a shoot today. Eddie was told that he would be working with a few of the new models they hired.

He was curious to see what the new models would be like, and glad to see some fresh faces in the studio. Spectrum’s budget wasn’t exactly large at first, but the magazine had grown exponentially in a few months, so they had been able to hire more employees and get contracts with more models.

Eddie greeted the secretary at the front desk with a wave and a “hey!” as he made his way through the rainbow-decorated lobby. Eddie thought the decorations were a bit much, actually but he wasn’t about to take that up with any of the higher-ups. The chandelier that cast rainbow light over the white tile floor was quite nice, anyway.

Eddie pushes through the double doors of the photography room. He briefly glanced at the setup they had and all of the equipment, waving a hello to every employee who was already there. Eddie went through another door to the dressing rooms. Everything was already set up, the clothes all on their racks against the wall, makeup and hair products all neatly set up in front of the mirrors.

”Hey! You excited for the shoot today?” Bev, a hair and makeup girl that Eddie had become familiar with during his time at Spectrum, cheerfully greeted Eddie.

“Yeah actually. All fresh faces,” Eddie responded, a bit of a smile forming on his face. Bev gave off such a positive energy she could bring anyone out of sour mood.

“They should be here soon actually. I hope there are some cute ones,” Bev joked. Eddie gave a chuckle at that, silently agreeing with her statement. Eddie wasn’t looking for a relationship but he wouldn’t be upset if one or more of the models was particularly attractive.

The models walked into the dressing room not much later. There was five, three girls and two boys. All were excited to be there. Each of them introduced themselves in turn. All of them were attractive individuals, but none of them particularly stood out to Eddie.

Except one.

Richie Tozier. Richie Tozier stood out like a koi fish in a pond of plain carp in Eddie’s mind. He was tall, pale kinda skin, and was all smiles. That was the main thing that stood out to Eddie. That smile.

“Hello! I’m Richie Tozier, I’m 21 years old and I’m excited to be working with all of you!” He introduced himself. And he flashed that smile and Eddie was instantly intrigued.

Just his luck, Eddie was assigned to style Richie, along with two other girls. The other two were styled by other stylist working that day. Richie, Eddie found was very easy to style. He could pull off anything it seemed. Richie chatted up Eddie the whole time.

“So, what’s your name, mister?” Richie asked while Eddie was looking through the rack of clothes.

”Eddie Kaspbrak,” he respond.

“Eddie Kaspbrak huh? That’s a nice name. I like it,” Richie said. If Eddie wasn’t going mad, he’d say there was a flirtatious tone in his voice. Not quite knowing how to respond, Eddie gave a small smile to Richie.

Eddie gave each of the models an outfit, changing a few things once each of them came out of their respective dressing rooms. Richie had on some light rip jeans, a mustard colored light sweater and a rich red bomber jacket. He looked fantastic. Then they got their hair and makeup done, the usual routine. Eddie couldn’t stop glancing at Richie. Sometimes he’d find Richie looking back at him in the mirror, and he gave a flirtatious smirk and Eddie would quickly look away after that.

As the shoot happened, Eddie and everyone else was working in the dressing room watched. Eddie just could not keep his eyes off of Richie. He was just so captivating. He gave off this aura that was so natural, yet so undeniably sexy. Everything in his brain was that damn model. The photographer was giving orders, the camera was flashing, people were chattering, but Eddie’s brain didn’t pick up any of it.

He just watched Richie as he moved and posed and smiled. It was like a silent movie. Richie made eye contact with Eddie at some point and he must have noticed Eddie intense unmoving gaze because he raised his eyebrows and smiled that damn smirk again.

The shoot ended sooner than Eddie would have liked. The models left after they had told everyone “good work,” and if Eddie wasn’t crazy, he was sure Richie winked at him as he waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another shoot was happening. Eddie was hoping Richie would be modeling again. God, he hoped he would model again.

Eddie arrived at work that day and discovered that his prayers had been answered. Richie was standing in the lobby of the building, looking down at his phone. He looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled.

”Hey, Eddie right?” Richie greeted. Eddie nodded.

”That’s me. Good to see you again, Richie.” Eddie said as Richie smiled at him.

“Good to see you again too,” there was that flirtatious tone again, “I’m really looking forward to the shoot today! You all are great to work with.”

”You guys were great to work with as well. You’re a fantastic model, Richie,” Eddie said. Richie grinned.

“Why thank you very much,” he said. The conversation ended with that.

The photoshoot went very similar to the first one. This time Richie was styled in more formal clothing, but he was wearing them in a pretty informal fashion. His hair was messy, his dress shirt was only halfway buttoned, and his blazer wasn’t fully on half of the time. Oh Eddie liked this look very much. Richie was even more sexy than last time. Once again, Richie took up all of Eddie attention.

The shoots after that went the same, only Richie and Eddie talked more and more each time. While in the dressing rooms, they would talk, joke around, have fun. Eddie would even say that they became friends.

”You interest me Eddie,” Richie said to him once. Eddie stopped what he was doing and turned back and look at Richie. He was leaning back in one of the dressing room chairs, smiling at Eddie.

”I feel the same about you, Richie.”

•

One day after a shoot, Eddie was about to leave the building when Richie caught him.

“Hey, Eddie!” Richie said. Eddie turned around, eyebrow raised. Richie was walking towards him.

”Yes?” He said.

“Do you think I could get your phone number? So we can talk, as friends instead of coworkers,” Richie said. Eddie was kind of surprised. It was a little hard to imagine Richie being someone in his life outside of work.

“That wouldn’t be very professional, would it?” Eddie said playfully. Richie smiled and rolled his eyes.

”Just give me your phone,” Richie said. Eddie gave his phone to Richie so he could put his phone number in. Richie gave Eddie’s phone back when he was done.

”Cool! I’ll text you so you know it’s me. Bye now Eddie!” Richie waved goodbye as he walked out the front door of the Spectrum building. Richie smiled that bright smile.

Eddie thought about Richie and his damn smile the whole drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Richie and Eddie would text a lot. Mostly nonsense, no real subject on conversation, switching from one topic to the next. Eddie was getting a snack in his kitchen one morning when his phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Richie. They had stopped being surprising at this point. He expected a funny little story or an absurd meme, but the text was neither of those.

’hey buddy there’s this rolled ice cream place on Main Street I wanna try do you wanna go with me??’ 2:22 PM

Eddie raised his eyebrows a bit. Hanging out with Richie? In real life? Outside of work? Oh, he’s definitely take Richie up on that offer.

‘yeah sure sounds good. What time?’ 2:22 PM

’uhhhh could you be ready at 3:30??’ 2:22 PM

Eddie sent another text of agreement, saying he’d meet Richie at 3:30 in front of the ice cream parlor. Eddie began getting ready.

Eddie showed up at the ice cream place a few minutes after 3:30. Richie was already there.

”Oh my god, what took you so long? You’re so slow Eddie,” Richie scolded playfully. Eddie cracked a grin.

”It’s 3:36 Richie,” he said.

”No excuses,” Richie said and began to walk inside. Eddie followed. The parlor was cute, trendy. Like many the other trendy food places. Lots of simplistic decorations and a couple of chairs and tables spread out across the building.

Both ordered their ice cream(Eddie getting mint chocolate flavor and Richie getting strawberry flavor) and sat at a small table in the corner. Since there weren’t many people in the shop, their order was ready quickly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had ice cream rolls before,” Eddie said, walking back over to their table.

“Neither have I. That’s why I wanted to come here,” Richie responded, taking a seat. Richie started at his ice cream for a moment. “Very asthetically pleasing. Should we take a picture?” Richie looked back up at Eddie. Eddie shrugged.

“Sure why not,” Eddie set his ice cream on the table. He watched as Richie positioned the ice cream just right, making a bunch little adjustments before pulling out his phone camera. The picture taking process was also slow, Richie moving slightly and zooming in and out to get the angle just how he wanted. A small smile crept onto Eddie’s face as he watched Richie so focused. He was cute.

What?( Eddie’s thought)

”The industry has made you a perfectionist, I see,” Eddie joked. Richie laughed a bit, which made Eddie’s heart jump.

What the fuck? (Eddie’s thought)

After Richie had finally finished taking pictures, they ate their ice cream. It was good. It tasted like ice cream, but somehow better, he guessed. Fancy presentation made everything taste better, he thought. They ate in awkward silence for a bit until Richie suddenly started coughing violently. He put a hand on his chest. Eddie looked on,mildly concerned. When Richie finished his coughing fit, Eddie asked,

”Are you done?”

Richie raised his eyebrows and looked at Eddie incredulously.

“I choke on a decorative strawberry and the first thing you say ‘are you done?’” Richie put a hand to his chest again, this time in order to look extra offended, “Eddie Kaspbrak I could have died just now and I don’t get an ‘are you okay?’ or even a ‘you good’? Unbelievable” Richie huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from Eddie. Eddie sat there for a second, unsure of what to do because he couldn’t tell if Richie was joking or not. Eventually he started laughing, Richie joined in shortly.

Richie and Eddie really got along. Really got along. Eddie hadn’t talked to someone he blended this well in forever. Richie was the perfect amount of playful to match Eddie’s sarcasm, and he was great at keeping a conversation going. They talked and talked for nearly two hours, telling each other random stories and debating certain subjects that came up that they disagreed on and even the occasional playful flirting. Eventually they left the parlor, feeling like they were annoying the staff and the customers.

“I don’t know what drugs your on right now but DC is no way better than Marvel,” Eddie said, fake heat in his voice.

“Name one Marvel movie that tops The Dark Night,” Richie replied.

”Okay one good DC trilogy does not compare with Marvels entire filmography of good movies,” Eddie said. Richie scoffed and shook his head, repeating Eddie’s entire filmography under his breath, bewildered that Eddie would say such a thing.

“So where are we going now?” Eddie asked after a few beats of silence. Richie shrugged.

”Just walking around I guess. I like to take walks around town. Unless you want to go home?” Richie said. Eddie shrugged.

”Walking is fine with.” Eddie said. Oh, it was more than fine with Eddie. As they were walking and talking Eddie noticed a lot of about Richie. The way he walked was very confident and open, almost a strut. His lips were extremely gorgeous. Eddie caught himself staring at them when Richie was talking a lot. The way they stretched over his teeth and when he smiled was even more gorgeous. His hair was fluffy and bounced when he walked. His eyes sparkled when he got excited about something. His laugh was clear and beautiful, it was like music. Really everything about Richie was impeccably breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will continue in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Their conversation had stopped for a short while and the two walked in comfortable silence. Richie was just looking around, but then his eyes widened a bit and he gasped softly.

“We’re close to my park! Eddie I have to show you,” Richie said excitedly. Eddie cocked an eyebrow.

”Your park?” He asked.

“Well, not my park, just a park I like to go to in the evening. There’s a perfect spot for watching the sun set,” Richie said. He suddenly grabbed Eddie’s hand and dragged him across the street and down the sidewalk on the opposite side.

”How do I know you’re not taking me somewhere to slaughter me, Richie?” Eddie asked with a grin. Richie laughed.

”If you were dead who else would style me? No one knows how to make me as hot as you do,” Richie replied. Eddie's lazy grin turned into a sheepish one at the subtle praise, and he chuckled a bit at the innuendo. When he pointed it out, Richie didn’t correct himself. He just smirked at Eddie.

The two were still holding hands, even though they were going at a steady pace in one direction. Eddie looked down at their conjoined hands. He thought for a moment, but then decided against pulling away. He hadn’t had any human contact for a while. And Richie’s hand was warm.

”Here we are,” Richie said as they walked up to a park, evidently Richie’s park. It was a children’s park, complete with a slide, rock wall and a swing set.

Richie let go of Eddie’s hand and walked over to the swing set. Richie plopped down on one of the swings and Eddie followed suit. They had caught the sunset just in time.

”Wow, you weren’t wrong about the sunset,” Eddie commented. Richie didn’t answer, just nodded his head and smiled softly.

The sun could be seen going down over the horizon just in between two groups  of trees. The sky was a brilliant shade of orange, with bits of pink and purple tinting the clouds. It was a beautiful sunset that day. Eddie glanced over at Richie. Richie skin was glowing, and the faint shades of pink and purple were highlighting his hair. He was practically shimmering, radiating beauty and warmth. Eddie couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him.

The only thing more beautiful than the sunset.

”Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Eddie could hear the smirk in Richie’s voice. Richie’s comment made Eddie snap back to reality. Richie was definitely smirking, face leaned up against the swing chain. Eddie looked away and chuckled, embarrassed at getting caught staring. Richie sighed and his smirk became a genuine smile.

”I think we’re gonna have a good time, Eddie.”

•

When Eddie got home later that evening, he let out the longest, most drawn out groan he could after shutting the door to his apartment.

He kept his noise going as he took off his shoes and jacket, shuffled to his room, dropped his keys in his drawer and flopped on his bed.

Richie was the only thing occupying his mind. He let out another groan.

”God I’m so fucked.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m a Stenbrough fic called Pose and I was meant to start writing that first then start Smile but I’m dumb, so Smile is the spin off/ squeal to Pose. And I posted the first chapter of Pose so it would mean a lot of you could check it out.

Chapter 5

 

”Fishnets, the latest gay trend,” Eddie said, pulling a bright red pair of the rack along with a pair of severely ripped jeans. Richie laughed. “Well, the latest general trend, but the gays have taken a liking to it so here we are, he finished.

Richie grabbed the leggings out of Eddie’s hands and examined them. He looked at Eddie, then back at the leggings.

”I think you would look good in some of these,” Richie said with a smirk on his face. Eddie chuckled and shook his head, not being able to even imagine himself in those.

”No way in hell I could pull those off.”

”Really? I think they would compliment your legs really nicely,” Richie said. A blush rose to Eddie’s cheeks and he bashfully turned back to the clothing rack. He mumbled a shy “thanks.”

“That’s my new goal now,” Richie said, taking a leather jacket from Eddie, “get you in some fishnets,” he smirked. Eddie shook his head and laughed again.

”Go get dressed Richie.”

Eddie was told to give the models a sexy, rebellious look, so he did. He thought the the severely ripped jeans, the fishnets, the beat up white shirt and leather jacket would fit the description well.

Eddie realized while absentmindedly sifting through the clothing rack he had forgotten to give Richie the shirt. He grabbed the shirt off the rack so he could give it to Richie in the dressing room, but he was too late.

Richie walked out of the dressing room with all the items Eddie had given him on his person.

”Wow, Eddie a bold decision making me go shirtless,” Richie said, opening up the jacket slightly with both hands and giving Eddie a twirl. Eddie’s mouth went dry. He gulped.

He put the shirt back on the rack.

”Just thought it would be fitting for the theme,” Eddie shrugged. He tried so hard to ogle Richie, eyes glancing down at his hard chest and toned abs before snapping back up to his face, hoping not to see Richie’s flirtatious, knowing smirk when he looked back up at him. Richie seemed like he want to say something more(probably something suggestive that would leave Eddie flustered into next week), but he just smiled and walked over to the door where some assistant was telling the models they were ready to start.

Eddie watched the photo shoot, as always. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Richie, as always. It was even harder to focus on anyone else. It was even harder to anyone else this time because Eddie was stupid enough not to give Richie a shirt. It was almost painful, watching his gorgeous figure as Richie moved and posed and exposed his torso even more when he opened up the jacket a bit and god, was it hot in there? Richie laid on the ground, back arched and hips up, ran  a hand slowly up his abs and chest all the way up to his jaw, biting his forefinger on his other hand and staring straight at the camera. Lights flashed and the camera shuttered a couple of times. Holding the same pose, he looked up at Eddie and smirked. Eddie hoped no one heard him whimper.

Just when Eddie thought it couldn’t get any worse, Richie shed the leather jacket he was wearing and threw it over his shoulder, holding it with two fingers on his right hand.

Eddie was sure this was a reward for something. Did he please god? Have good karma? This must have been because he rescued that kitten and took it back to its owner.

He could see now why fishnets were a trend. Richie looked fucking hot in them. Maybe he would give wearing them a try after all.

Eddie was much disappointed when the photoshoot ended and Richie put his regular clothes on (shirt included), but he was also realized because he wasn’t sure how much of shirtless Richie he could take.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me forever to update, I was just wasn’t sure how to continue the story and I’m still not sure, this may be the last chapter.

Chapter 6

 

”Dinner party tonight. You’re coming right?” Richie asked as he tied his shoe. Oh yeah, the company dinner tonight. He wasn’t quite sure what it was for. Maybe it was for nothing. Harlow, the CEO of the company, liked to party, and she brought that trait into her work life a lot by throwing parties fairly frequently.

”Hmm, I’m not sure yet” Eddie replied. “Are you?”

”Oh definitely, you know I love a good social event Ed’s, Richie said.

”Then of course I’m going. How could I miss a work party with my best friend?” Eddie said with a playful smile. Richie stopped getting his belongings together and looked at Eddie, expression softly shocked.

”I’m your best friend?” He asked.

Eddie’s playful demeanor dissolved and his expression matched Richie’s surprised one for a brief moment. He then smiled a soft, sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking down at the ground.

”Well, yeah. You’re like the only person I actually enjoy talking to and spending time with,” Eddie said, looking back up at Richie. Richie smiled, a genuine, soft smile.

”Good because you’re my best friend too.”

•

House of cards was the name of the restaurant. It wasn’t overly fancy, but it wasn’t a dump either. A few other dinner parties had taken place there. Eddie was pretty sure Harlow knew the owner, at least that’s what he’d heard.

In truth, Eddie was not at all excited to be there. He hates crowds, especially drunk crowd. Yeah, the company was still small and there probably wasn’t going to be many people there anyway, but still. People. People he wasn’t close with and didn’t care to get close with. Eddie rarely went to work parties, he was only going this time because Richie was going.

Most everyone had already arrived when Eddie walked in the restaurant. He kept a calm exterior while anxiety was rising inside him. Then he saw Richie. Richie caught his eye and waved him over, flashing that bright smile of his. While his anxiety didn’t completely vanish, a wave of relief washed over him at the sight of a friendly face. Eddie quickly walked over to where Richie was at the large table. Richie enthusiastically patted the empty seat next to him. It looked like Richie saved a seat for him.

Eddie’s heart felt like the equivalent of the pink sparkly heart emoji.

Eddie smiled at Richie as he sat down.

“Hey! You made it!” Richie said.

”Of course I did. I said I would be here wouldn’t I? I’m not that much of an asshole.” Eddie replied playfully. Richie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure about that?” Richie joked back. Eddie shook his head and was about to reply when someone called out his name.

“Eddie! Richie!” It was Bev. Her face was bright with the biggest smile Eddie has ever seen. Eddie smiled back and waved.

“Hey Bev,” Eddie and Richie said in unison. Startled, they turn to look at each other for second. Bev froze too. Then, all three of them started laughing. Bev took the empty seat across from Eddie, still laughing.

”How are you Bev?” Richie asked cheerfully. 

Bev began to ramble on about her day, which turn into rambling about her neighbor, then the dog she saw at the shelter, then her aunt, then the time she peed her pants at the grocery store when she was 6. Richie and Eddie added to the conversation, laughing pretty much the whole time. The dinner party was going good.

Until the waiter came around.

The waiter was tall, tan, handsome young man with a clean haircut and a picture perfect smile. They had already gotten their food, so the waiter was back at the table to see how  their meal was going.

”Are you enjoying your food so far?” The waiter asked. Eddie nodded. Richie also nodded, but with a sly, familiar smirk on his face.

”Yeah, I’m enjoying the view better though,” Richie’s eyes flirtatiously scanned the waiter from head to toe. The waiter laughed, seeming a little nervous, but not off put. Eddie’s stomach dropped.

”Is that so?” The waiter replied, raising an eyebrow.

”It is indeed-“ Richie paused to look at his name tag, “-Oliver. That’s a nice name, I like it,” Richie looked back up at the waiter and grinned. Bev rolled her eyes from across the table.

Eddie was frozen. Richie was flirting with the waiter? Hadn’t Richie used that same line on him? Richie and the waiter talked for what seemed like centuries to Eddie, but he couldn’t hear any of it. 

Eddie’s eyes pierced holes in the table cloth as he took an anxious sip from his drink. He was feeling many feelings that he couldn’t quite place. Jealously? Anxiety? Frustration? Confusion? Embarrassment? Hurt? It was all too much for Eddie.

Soon the waiter left with some excuse about having to get other tables, and Richie excused himself to the bathroom. Eddie was still very visibly upset, eyebrows furrowed.

”Richie, constantly flirting with anything and everything that moves,” Bev shook her head, amused. The words hit Eddie like a slap in the face. Flirting with everything that moved. Eddie felt sick.

”You good, Eddie?” Bev questioned, concerned. Eddie snapped out of his trance and his eyes meet Bev’s anxiously and hastily. 

“Actually I feel tired and sick, and I feel like a headache is coming on. I’m gonna head home.” Eddie hurriedly pushes away from the table and stood up. Eddie took some amount of money out of his wallet, hoping it would cover his meal and slapped it on the table.

”Dude are you su-“ Bev started, but Eddie was already halfway to the door.

Eddie got in his car and slammed the door shut. His hands gripped the wheel tighter than they ever had. He quickly started the car and began to drive out the parking lot.

Flirting with everything that moves. 

Eddie gritted through his teeth, “ I’m so fucking stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have two parts and this is the first one, I might turn it into a story idk


End file.
